The subject matter herein relates generally to receptacle assemblies for receiving removable electronic modules, and more particularly, to receptacle assemblies configured to receive the modules inserted in a non-orthogonal direction.
Some electrical systems, such as server systems, router systems, or desktop computers, may include ports along a side or within the system that open to an exterior space of the electrical system. The ports may be configured to receive a removable electronic module. The electronic module may be, for example, a registered jack or a small-form factor pluggable (SFP) transceiver that is communicatively coupled to another system or device through a cable. For example, some SFP transceivers are communicatively coupled to the other electrical system through fiber optic cables.
However, electrical systems are frequently located within confined spaces. Furthermore, the ports for receiving electronic modules may be located in areas that are not easily accessible to a user. For example, a room may be used to house several servers or computers that are located side-by-side and proximate to each other. If the servers or computers have ports that face a wall of an enclosure door or a wall of another electrical system, then the cables extending from the electronic modules that are engaged with the ports may have to bend sharply. When fiber optic cables are bent the transmission through the fiber optic cable may be negatively affected (i.e., increased loss). Furthermore, cables having copper wiring may also be negatively affected if the cable is forced to bend sharply.
Accordingly, there is a need for a receptacle assembly having one or more ports that may receive an electronic module in a manner that may alleviate the bending strain of an attached cable. Furthermore, there is also a need for alternative configurations to receptacle assemblies having one or more ports.